


Fallen 3: Secret of the Wings

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Fallen Series [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Demons, Fallen Angels, Griangst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Murder, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Winged Charles | Grian, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: When Fallen is asked to return to the angel realm, Grian begins hearing voices before they leave. In our united mass of this trilogy, Grian not only helps himself, but also explains to the others that there are secrets needing to be revealed.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Fallen Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933651
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. The Return of the King

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the Fallen series, this story ends the trilogy and a little more backstory on where Grian, Scar, and X came from and why they are there.

It's been a month since Fallen won the battle between demons and angels. Grian, being the only one who found his Centre, he was hearing strange voices every once in a while that no one else could hear. But on this fine hermitcraft morning, he was putting stock in his chests when Mumbo, X, and Scar came through.

"Grian!" They called.

Grian looked down from the shelf he was on and smiled, jumping down as he did.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Grian asked, his current attire being his normal clothes, same with everyone else.

"We got asked to come to the angels realm, you wanna come?" Xisuma asked.

"I.. I don't know.." Grian replied, "I need to restock the barge and go back into the nether and work on the upside down."

"Gri. You need a break. A short visit won't hurt." Mumbo said, Grian sighed.

"Alright. When are we leaving?" Grian chuckled.

"Twenty minutes." Scar said, playfully punching Grian in the shoulder.

"Yeah alright. Where are we meeting?" Grian asked crossing his arms.

"My base." X said, "Just be there. It'll be fun."

"Kay. I'll see you guys at X's in twenty." Grian said, and the three angels flew away, leaving Grian with his thoughts and stock.

_'Come find us.. your fate awaits'_

_'Grian...'_

_'Fallen Leader....'_

_'Take the mark...'_

Grian shook himself out of the last words. These weren't his thoughts. These had to be spirits of angels who had given their lives in battle, he assumed.

Since it had been about ten minutes later, Grian decided to take the long way around and fly to xisuma's base.

The weather was nice, wind wasn't too strong, sun was up in the middle of the sky, almost no clouds... just the earth, wind and sky as he flew through.

_'Find the secret of the wings'_

Flying into Xisuma's base, he was greeted with smiles.

"We thought you were gonna flake on us." Scar teased, transforming his outfit to his angelic one, Xisuma and Mumbo doing the same. Mumbo now looked to be in a plain white shirt with one long sleeve and one no sleeve, identical to Grian's normal uniform. Grian followed the angels and waited for another comment. Though he only got stares.

"What?" Grian asked, "you're all just staring at me."

"Aren't you gonna do your other uniform?" Mumbo asked.

"Uh... No. Because I don't necessarily need it." Grian replied, "I only use it when I need to."

"Okay." Xisuma said lighting the portal open, "let's go."

  
Grian watched as his team walked through the portal, he took a deep breath before walking through the portal.

Once through the portal, the angels realm was bright, some buildings were colourful, others were a plain white. A few angels flying above their heads, landing in front of them.

  
"Fallen! Our king!" One of the angels greeted, bowing before Grian and Fallen.

Grian groaned, "Guys, I'm not a king. Go back to whatever it was you were doing."

The angels in front of them flew away giggling, and Fallen walked off, climbing the hill that lead to the palace. 

  
The palace looked as a traditional palace, though the exterior colour was white, banners on the outside red with a blue lettering 'F'.

  
"I'm guessing that's standing for Fallen.." Grian said, "They've really made work of the place since we've last been here."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Scar replied, "Last time we were here the palace was in almost complete ruin."

"Not to mention graffitied." Xisuma chuckled, "Those demons were ruthless in vandalism."

Mumbo looked at them confused as they were walking into the main room, Grian smiled at him.

"You'll understand some day." Grian said, the few angels who were in the main room immediately saluting them.

"I haven't seen that salute in what... Five years?" Xisuma chuckled, dismissing the angels.

"Five years sounds about right." Grian replied, "I still can't believe how many angels are still... well.. Alive."

"Yeah, same." Scar said, "When we were sent away there was a genocide of our kind. Or something similar too it."

"FALLEN! WELCOME!" A loud voice greeted them. Fallen immediately looked up at the angel in the chandelier.

"Rains. I see you're handling everything nicely." Grian smirked.

"I am, we are. How has you and your team been doing?" Rains asked gliding down from the fancy ceiling decoration. 

"We've been fine." Grian replied.

"Good, Grian, there is someone waiting for you on the bottom floor of the armoury." Rains replied.

"Oh.. Uh, okay." Grian said, "I'll see you guys around." 

"As for the rest of you, you can hang out while the king talks to this one guy." Rains said, Grian was halfway out of the room, he turned around quickly.

"I heard that!" He shouted, "I'm not a king!"

"Whatever Grian!" Rains shouted back shooing him to go down stairs turning back to the rest of his team, "He's a king." Rains whispered, Fallen rolled their eyes.

As Grian was walking down stairs to the armoury, he started hearing voices again.

_'Find the secrets'_

_'Grian...'_

_'Save them..'_

"Save who..?" Grian said, "I'm now answering these voices. I'm going insane."

_'Wings'_

_'Power'_

_'Strength'_

_'Love'_

_'Take the mark'_


	2. Realms

As Grian opened the door to the armoury he was struck by surprise.

"Hello, Grian." The angel greeted.

"I thought you were dead." Grian replied walking in with the door closing behind him.

"Everyone thought that my dear boy." 

"Okay, why did you want to see me specifically, Azazel?" Grian asked.

"Asbeel wants to see you against the end of the warzone." Azazel said, "You, Asbeel, and myself will be helping you claim your mark."

"What mark?" Grian asked, "The only mark I have is the one that's on my right arm, which is a G with an arrow through it."

"The mark of the archangels my friend." Azazel said, "Your team will be taking the same mark as soon as you get it."

"The mark of the archangels?" Grian asked, "I thought the team of archangels disbanded when Fallen was formed."

"They did!" Azazel replied walking up to him, "But when you all left, and the realm went to ruin, they rejoined and fought to save."

  
As Azazel kept inching his way closer to Grian, he suddenly didn't feel comfortable with the situation.

"Azazel..." Grian warned, "What are you doing?"

  
When Azazel didn't respond, Grian made a gut decision and summoned an angel weapon.

"Back off, Azazel." Grian warned, "I don't like where this situation is going."

"Oh little angel." Azazel chuckled, "When you take that mark you won't ever be free again."

Grians' eyes widened as he realized that he wasn't getting out of this situation easily. He quickly turned himself invisible and ran through the door. Running up the stairs, flying at some parts to get ahead. 

  
Reaching the top door quickly, he threw the door open and locked it behind him. 

  
"Grian?" he heard someone call, Grian looked over at the source of the voice and walked over to him.

"Hey." He said, "I think we should go."

"What why?" Xisuma asked, "What happened in the armoury?"

"Azazel." Grian groaned, "He tells me to take the archangel mark, then proceeds to tell me that I will never be free once I do."

"Well that's frightening." Scar replied, "That's very unlike Azazel."

"You're telling me." Grian said.

"Who is Azazel?" Mumbo asked.

"Oh yeah. You don't know him." Grian said, "Azazel was one of the original archangels, archangels are angels that are high in power, sometimes even considered the peak warriors."

"It's usually an honour to be one of them." Xisuma added.

"He told me if I were to take the mark, I would never be free. Which means all of us wouldn't be free. Azazel I don't think can be trusted, not anymore anyways."

"Okay, so if this, Azazel, can't be trusted... Should we leave?" Mumbo asked.

"I think it's a wise decision." Grian said, "Portal is still lit right X?"

"Should be." Xisuma replied, everyone followed him out of the palace and straight to the portal, walking through, Grian was the last to walk through.

  
Appearing on the other side of the portal, Grian closed it behind him. 

"I don't trust Azazel guys." Grian said, "Something about him doesn't seem right. He didn't seem leveled in the head." 

"That's odd." Xisuma said, "I don't know what's wrong with him but we'll keep a look out."

"Good, I'll see you guys around though, I have some things to do." Grian said, and each angel flew off to do their own thing.

  
_~Five Hours Later~_

_< MumboJumbo> There's a weird thing in the sky_

_< Iskall85> Define weird_

_< MumboJumbo> Like alien-like weird._

_< Grian> What?_

_< Xisuma> What?_

_< GTWScar> I am confused_

_< Grian> Where are you?_

_< MumboJumbo> Atop the hill in the mesa_

_< Grian> Xisuma, Scar, meet us over there_

_< Xisuma> on my way_

_< GTWScar> Omw_

  
Grian put away his communicator away and quickly flew off, he hadn't changed from when he and the other angels got back from the angel realm.

As he was quickly approaching the hill, he spotted what Mumbo was talking about.

  
"Whoa!" Grian shouted as he landed beside Mumbo, "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who knows everything?" Mumbo asked.

"No, that's X." Grian replied, "Speaking of... He should have gotten here before I did."

"Scar too." Mumbo said, "Are they okay?"

"I hope so.." Grian replied, as the wind got stronger when he pulled open his chats.

  
_< Grian> X? Scar?_

  
No response

  
_< Grian> Scar?? X??_

  
Still no response.

"This isn't good." Grian mumbled.

"Looking for your friends, little angels?" A voice said flying down from the large ship.

"Grian... Who is that?" Mumbo asked, as Grian went straight to his stronger form, his outfit changing with it as he brought out a trident as his weapon of choice.

"Zaqiel." Grian grumbled, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, sweet small little angel." Zaqiel chuckled as he held out two glowing pendants.

"No.." Grian breathed, "How?"

"A little bit of... resetting." Zaqiel said, "Don't worry Grian and new angel, you're going to be right behind them."

"Uh, Grian..." Mumbo said, "What do we do?"

"Uh, Mumbo..." Grian said, "Obviously we fight."


	3. Broken Wings

"You _really_ think a _tiny_ thing like you can win a fight against _me_?" Zaqiel taunted.

Grian growled and threw his trident at him, Zaqiel dodging it.

"Call me small again." Grian sneared, "I dare you."

"Grian... Who is this guy?" Mumbo asked hesitantly.

"Zaqiel is an angel-demon traitor." Grian said grabbing Mumbo and dragging him out of the way of one of Zaqiels' attacks, "He's extremely dangerous and sold Scar, Xisuma and I out seven years ago to the devil."

"Little Grian is just jealous that he isn't a high ruler." Zaqiel said, "He's a _weak and pathetic excuse_ for an **_angel warrior_**."

Grian groaned as he pulled his ears to his head, "Shut up Zaqiel! _None_ of that is true."

"Isn't it though?" Zaqiel said walking closer and bringing out a scythe which blade glowed, "We're related, Grian. You can't escape the mark!"

"I can and I will." Grian said blocking an attack with a sword, Mumbo beside him helping from behind, Zaqiel noticing this and immediately causing Mumbo to disappear.

"That's enough!" Grian growled.

"Awe. Miss your friends already?" Zaqiel taunted, "Don't worry you're right behind them!"

"Look, Mumbo is my boyfriend and I've had _enough_ of your games." Grian said as Zaqiel ran behind him and sliced through him with the scythe, Grian falling backwards and clutching his chest.

"You don't reset do you?" Zaqiel said, "No matter, your human side won't stand a chance against my curse!"

Zaqiel took three more hits at Grian, who finally struggled to grab the scythe and hit Zaqiel with it and cause him to disappear.

  
Grian took a couple desperate breaths as his powers faded and changed him into his normal clothes, he looked at his left arm and noticed a zig-zag pattern on the underside of his forearm.

"That isn't good." Grian mumbled, "I need to call for help."

_'Take the mark'_

_'Begin anew'_

  
As Grian shook himself out of his thoughts, he opened his server comms hastily and putting down an angelic beacon SOS;

_< Grian> Need help_

_< Grian> now..._

  
Grian grabbed the three pendants that belonged to Fallen and the bracelet that belonged to Zaqiel, and laid on his back against the grass as he continued to catch his breath. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, he hadn't felt his heart beat that fast since his first fight with the devil. 

Grian hadn't known how much time had passed, only when he opened his eyes, he was in Rens' base with the demons, Ren and Doc all standing against the wall waiting for him to wake up. As he sat up in the bed, the demons, Doc and Ren quickly walked over.

"Grian, are you okay?" Tango asked.

"Grian, what happened?" Zedaph asked.

"Grian, who were you fighting?" Impulse asked.

"G, when we found you you're heart was absolutely racing, are you okay?" Ren asked.

"Guys! Let the kid speak." Doc shouted as he walked over to Grian, who had grown bags under his eyes, "First things first. Are you okay?"

"I.. I think so?" Grian said, "I don't know what he did to me."

"Can you fly?" Doc asked.

"I.. Don't know. He told me my human side won't stand a chance against his curse." Grian replied, "And I'm still hearing these voices telling me to take the mark. And I don't want the archangel mark."

"Maybe it's not the archangel mark." Impulse said, "Maybe it's the king mark."

"If I hear the word 'king' again, I'm gonna kill someone." Grian said getting up from the bed and immediately stumbling, grabbing support from Doc, "I'm okay.. I'm okay." Grian muttered, standing up straight and walking over to the pendants, "So what's the deal with them?"

"We aren't sure, but we think he hit you all with some form of resetting device thing." Tango said, "I think our angels got reset, but I think since you're partial to the human world, Grian, you didn't disappear."

"Might be." Grian mumbled picking up X's pendant, "This is ridiculous. I've never, in my entire life of being an angel warrior, I have never seen this before."

As he continued examining X's pendant, all three pendants started glowing and each hermit appeared in front of them.

  
"Are... Are they okay?" Ren asked as Grian started taking three wobbly steps back. 

"I don't know.. Mumbo? Are you okay?" Grian asked, Mumbo looked right at him.

"I'm fine Grian." Mumbo said, "What happened to you?"

Grian took a relieved sigh, "At least you have your memories, that's one less to figure out... I think." 

"What do you mean, Gri?" Mumbo asked looking at the other two angels on their team, "Oh."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened to them, you or me." Grian said, "It's weird. I don't know if I can fly or not, but we need to figure out what is happening and quick. Our pendants are supposed to be protecting us from all evils, which is what has me confused because this.." He gestured to the two angels who started fighting each other, "Shouldn't be happening. Can we separate them, before they kill each other?"

Doc and Ren immediately pulled the two angels off of each other and pulled them to separate rooms. 

"So what's the plan Grian?" Tango asked, "We can't just have two angels trying to kill each other and two who don't have powers."

"I know!" Grian yelled, "I don't know what to do. Xisuma is usually the one who knows everything."

"You're the leader of Fallen!" Tango said, "You gotta know something."

"Tango, all I can say is I don't know." Grian said, "I don't think I have my powers, I don't think I can fly, I can feel my heart racing, I'm weaker than I was before and I don't know how to fight this. Being the leader of Fallen doesn't help anyone. It's just a bland title that I don't lay claim too. We need to get X and Scar back."

"You're telling us." Impulse said while he was looking at his server comms.

"What's going on Impulse?" Mumbo asked as he walked closer to Grian and let him lean on him for support.

"Apparently parts of the world are disappearing to what xB." Impulse replied, "He just said he thinks he fell into a corrupted chunk or something."

"That's bad. This is bad." Grian whispered, "Get all the hermits to high ground. Mumbo, Impulse, Tango, Zed, you're with me."

"What're we doing Grian?" Mumbo asked when Grian walked over to the table and grabbed Zaqiels' bracelet.

"We're taking X and Scar to Rains, see if he can help us." Grian replied, "I'll open the portal, you guys grab the others."

"Are you sure you _can_ open the portal?" Impulse asked, "You can barely stand on your own."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, what little power I have left, that'll be what I have to use it for, now that I'm thinking about it, Tango, Zed... Can you two stay here and watch over the other hermits instead?" Grian said, "I think it'll be wiser to have you two here so that we aren't taking everyone."

"Sure thing Grian." Tango said, "Just be careful."

"We will." Grian said, walking to the back of Rens' base and opening a portal, the portal glitching at first then becoming solid. Mumbo walked out with X and Scar and Impulse, and they all walked through. 

  
Entering the realm Grian felt like all his breath was sucked out of him.

"You okay Grian?" Mumbo asked when he heard Grian gasp for air.

"I'll be fine." Grian replied as he pulled himself together, "We need to continue moving if we're gonna get Rains' help."

Mumbo sent Impulse a worried look, Impulse only shrugged as they continued up the hill and to the palace.


	4. Rains

Walking into the palace, Scar and Xisuma just followed Grian, Mumbo and Impulse as they walked into the main room.

"Why are we following a demon again?" Xisuma snarked.

"Hey, we're trying to save your life. Shut it." Impulse snapped back.

"Guys!" Grian said, "We don't have time to fight each other. Zaqiel has a curse over hermitcraft and we need to figure out how to stop it before the entire world is destroyed."

"Grians' right." Mumbo said, "And with two of us powerless, we can't exactly fight it without dying."

Grian walked over to a nearby angel, "Hey, Cassiel, where's Rains?"

"Grian!" Cassiel greeted, "You don't look too good. Rains is in the second room on the left in the west hall."

"Thanks, Cassiel." Grian said without another word taking everyone down to the west hall, and seeing Rains.

Opening the door, Grian pulled a hand to his chest. 

"Are you okay Gri?" Mumbo asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Grian replied, "Let's just find Rains before Zaqiel comes back."

  
Walking through the room, Impulse started taking notice of things.

"Grian..." He said, "This room is full of portraits of royalty and warriors."

"Terrific observation." Grian said, as the gang stopped in front of one portrait, Grian turned around when he realized that they weren't with him anymore.

  
"Grian.." Mumbo said, "You are literally loyalty."

"Handpicked by Rains himself." Grian groaned, "I am not a king. At least I don't consider myself to be anyways."

"Yes you are Grian." Rains called from the back of the room, walking over at a steady pace.

"Whatever Rains." Grian said, "Look, we need your help."

"You're telling me. You've got feathers coming off of your wings." Rains said, "What happened to you?"

"Zaqiel happened." Grian groaned, throwing rains the bracelet, "He hit my entire team and I with his scythe, and X and Scar were reset, I don't know what happened to Mumbo and only God knows what the hell happened to me."

"Okay, first of all _slow_ down." Rains said, "Secondly, we can fix your friends, it's just a flick of a wrist. You, however, Grian, you're going to have to do something you don't want to do."

"Look, Rains." Grian said, "I just need my powers back, I don't need to take your marks."

"You're stubborn." Rains chuckled, "Come with me."

"Are we just ignoring the fact that Grian is royalty?" Mumbo asked, "I mean, even Zaqiel said that they are related."

Grian sighed, "Mumbo, look. Zaqiel is one of my cousins, when he tuned traitor I had to do what was right. We've never talked since. He isn't necessarily one to make mad. He can and will kill people to get his way."

"Which is why you're so worried about Hermitcraft." Mumbo mumbled, "That would make sense why you don't want to take any different marks."

"No, that's a completely different story." Grian said, following Rains, "I don't want to take the King mark because I don't want to take control of an entire realm, AND be an angel warrior on the side. I like my life in hermitcraft, I prefer that over royalty."

"Young angels.." Rains chuckled, "So naive." 

"I'm not naive Rains. I'm reasonable." Grian said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Grian." Rains chuckled, "Anyways, Nakir, Seraphiel, and Tamiel will assist your friends. Grian, follow me." 

Fallen did exactly as asked, and Grian followed Rains into a different room.

"So how are you going to help us?" Grian asked as he started coughing.

"Whoa..." Rains replied after putting Zaqiels bracelet into a chamber, "That's bad.. How many times did he hit you?"

"I think four?" Grian said, "I don't remember, all I know is that I've grown weaker than I was after I fought the devil."

"By the looks of it, your powers are almost completely gone." Rains said looking at Grians' neck and arm.

"I don't think a healing potion would work this time around Rains." Grian said, "What do we do?"

Grians' voice sounded helpless as he spoke. His eyes growing heavy as he sat on a nearby chest. Pulling a hand to his chest and slightly clutching his sweater and breathing heavily.

"Take your shirt off." Rains said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Shirt, off." Rains repeated, Grian cocked an eyebrow but did as told and let Rains look at him. Rains ran his fingers across Grians' chest, giving Grian goosebumps as Rains' soft fingers ran across his rough skin.

"So? What're we dealing with?" Grian asked as Rains removed his hand.

"Yeah, I think your powers are gone, gone." Rains said.

" ** _WHAT_**?!" Grian shouted, "My powers can't be _**GONE** _Rains! Zaqiel put a curse over Hermitcraft and I have to stop it with the rest of Fallen!"

"You can't do anything while your weak like this!" Rains shouted back, "Your heart could be failing on you. And the moment you try and force your powers out..."

"Rains, what are you trying to say?" Grian asked.

"I'm saying, you could die."


	5. Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, PANIC ATTACKS AND MURDER
> 
> PROCEED WITH CAUTION

After a while, Mumbo, Xisuma, Scar and Impulse were all waiting on Grian and Rains. Mumbo taking a quick glance in the general direction that Grian was in, and he sighed.

"Guys... Why is Grian always so.. Down to business?" Mumbo asked, "He also always seems so.. Frustrated when he comes to the angel realm."

Xisuma let out a silent wince as he shot a look at Scar, "Uh, it's just the way that Grian was brought up. He became a warrior at a very young age and Scar and I basically became his mentors only for him to become our leader."

"His parents raised him like that?" Mumbo asked, immediately regretting the question when X and Scar winced and looked at each other again, "What?"

"Grian.. Never told you about his parents, did he?" Xisuma asked, when Mumbo didn't respond he took a second and then breathed, "Grian's father was killed in war, his mother was... murdered by an unknown assailant...."

_~Flashback Ten Years~ ~Location: Angel Realm~_

Grian was a ten year old angel, slowly being trained to heighten his senses;

Hearing, sight, etc.

He had just got home from a flying lesson and walked into his home to dead silence.

"Mum?" He called walking through the main room, he suddenly heard a faint crash and the sound of glass shattering and he ran to the room where it came from. He gasped as he saw his mother dead on the ground, stab wounds through her chest and a gash across her neck. He pulled his hands across his mouth, then proceeded to run out of the house.

Quickly pulling out his phone, texted his two friends.

  
_G: Are you guys still in the dorms?_

_Scar: Yeah dude_

_X: Yup, we're chilling in the main lobby_

_G: Okay... don't leave, I need to talk to you guys_

_X: is something wrong?_

_G: Yes..._

_Scar: we'll be here_

  
And with that, Grian quickly ran straight to the angel dorms. He needed too get his head clear, he had to find someone.

As he quickly approached the dorms, he unlocked the door and found Xisuma and Scar sitting in the back. The two looked at him with concern as he quickly walked over. 

"Grian, are you okay?" Scar asked immediately, him and Xisuma coaxing him to sit down. When Grian didn't speak they waited for him to calm down before trying to speak to him again.

After a few minutes Grian pulled himself together, "I.. It's-It's bad.. It's very, very, very bad."

"What's wrong, Grian?" Xisuma asked with concerned eyes when he saw Grian tearing up.

"My... My mum.. Is.. She's um.." Grian stuttered, Scar and Xisuma quickly looked at each other and enveloped Grian in a hug.

"Grian.. Don't say another word." Xisuma said, "Take a breath. It'll be okay."

Grian only held onto them tighter as he bawled his eyes out. 

About ten minutes of calming Grian down and getting him to speak, Xisuma started talking calmly to Grian,

"I am so sorry about Sarene.."

Grian only sniffled as he let his head lay limp against the wall, then the headmaster of the academy walked in, immediately seeing Grian in that broken state, he walked over cautiously.

"Hello, angels.." He greeted, Xisuma and Scar only sent the headmaster a glance in efforts to say, 'not now'. The headmaster however was persistent and he wanted to know what was wrong with the youngest of the three, he sat down with them and asked, "What's going on?"

Xisuma and Scar sighed as Grian took a stuttering breath, lifting his head as he opened his tear filled eyes. 

"My mother was recently killed." Grian managed to get out, the headmaster gave him a solemn look.

"How.. long ago?" He asked, Grian shrugged;

"She was gone when I walked into my home." Grian whispered, "I don't know what happened, it was all so quick.. So.. so I ran.."

Their headmaster sighed, "I'm glad you did. An angel your age shouldn't see anything like that. You're only in training."

Grian sighed sadly as he looked down and let his shoulders droop, he slightly noticed the headmaster sending X and Scar glances as he walked away.

"Grian... Would you like to stay with us?" Scar asked, "We have an extra bed."

"That.. That'd be nice." Grian mumbled.

"How about we go get some food at the Cafe and drown ourselves in ice cream?" Scar chuckled, "It'll make us all feel slightly better."

* * *

  
"Grians' an orphan.." Mumbo whispered, "I didn't know..."

"Don't treat him any differently now that you do know." Scar said, "It was a really difficult time for him and he's got scars buried deep in his wrists from it."

"Yeah, it's better to not to mention it. Sarene was his first reason on why he started going to the academy." Xisuma said, "He also went under Rains' wing so that's also a reason why he's a little.. shut out."

"Rains always showed him favour over everyone else." Scar said, "Then when Rains mysteriously disappeared after Grian being told he was to rule the entire realm one day, he never thought he'd be a warrior. He's been through a lot. Losing your mother at such a young age could have killed his spirit."

"And for a short time, it did." Xisuma finished, "His powers are different, especially since he's part human. His father was human, saved by Sarene, the angel, and they made a bond then they had Grian. And no one had seen anything like him."

"So Rains _knew_ that Grian was destined for greatness since day one?" Mumbo asked, X gave a hum and a nod, "That... Explains a whole lot."

Impulse was speechless, he didn't know how to react. 

"Are you two okay?" Scar asked.

"Yeah.. We're okay." Impulse said, "It's a lot to wrap our heads around."

"I knew Grian had a lot happen to him in the past, but that wasn't one of the things he ever mentioned." Mumbo said, "I hope he's okay."

"He's Grian." Xisuma said, "It takes a lot more to take him down than a lack of angelic powers."

_~Perspective Change: Grian~_

About half an hour of waiting later, alarms started sounding.

"Rains what is going on?" Grian asked panicked, "Those alarms don't sound unless there's an escaped convict."

"Grian, stay here." Rains demanded, "You can't fight this."

"I've fought worse!"

"You're weak! Your heart is basically failing on you!" Rains shouted, "We need you alive."

"I-"

" _Stay_. _Here_." Rains said sternly, " _Final order._ "

Grian let out a huff as Rains ran out to find out what was wrong. He could hear shouts of Zaqiel escaping, but he couldn't be sure, but then Mumbo slammed the door open.

"Grian, we need you." He said.

"What's going on?" Grian asked immediately.

"Zaqiel escaped, we need your help."

"Rains told me to stay here."

"Grian, when are you one to give up a fight!?" Mumbo said, "You're the _leader_ of Fallen, a _king_ , _and_ my boyfriend. You've taken on much worse than this!"

"WHEN I HAD MY POWERS!" Grian shouted back, "You don't get it Mumbo, my heart is basically _failing_ on me, if I use any of my powers I could die. And this time there is no resurrections."

"Grian." Mumbo said, "You're much stronger than that stupid heart thing. I don't care what Rains said, Fallen needs you. Hell, _I need you_."

"But.."

"No 'buts' Grian. Are you fighting with us or not?" 

"Mumbo, I can't.."

"Can't or won't?" Mumbo said glaring into Grians' eyes, Grian let out a frustrated exhale.

"Let's go." Grian said, Mumbo taking his hand and pulling him up, "So where's Zaqiel?"

"We don't know." Mumbo said walking out of the room, Grian following close behind, "Even X can't find him."

"Zaqiel has a power that can make him invisible to the angels eyes, powers and all." Grian explained, "The only way to find him is to shut off the power systems."

"Genius Grian." Mumbo said, looking at the rest of Fallen.

Grian looked over at them and shouted, "X! Scar! Kill the power systems!" 

The two angels shot a thumbs up at him and shut off the powers of all angels.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Rains shouted.

" _My job_." Grian snarked, "Besides, the only way you're finding Zaqiel is if everyones' powers are down."

"I told you to stay in the room." Rains replied, "You _disobeyed_ a direct order fr-"

"From **_what_** , Rains?" Grian said, "You watch _over_ the angels. _I'm_ supposed to be taking over the realm. You keep telling me I'm a king, and that I should accept it. I've finally accepted it and I'll take your stupid mark. I can't just let myself sit back while my team and the rest of the realm are putting themselves in danger **_AGAIN_**."

Rains sighed in annoyance, "Fine. Find Zaqiel and bring him back to me."

"Fallen! Let's head back." Grian said.

"Oh no you don't Grian." Rains said, "You're staying here so that we can help you. The rest of your team will return back to your world and help your friends."

"You're crazy." Mumbo said, "There's no way that we'r-"

"Mumbo enough." Grian said, "Rains is right, I can't fight in my condition right now. Tell X and Scar to turn back on the powers, go back to hermitcraft and help the others."

"Really? Are you sure?" Mumbo asked, "I don-"

"Mumbo, go." Grian said, "It's not a request, it's an order."

"Grian...."

"Mumbo, I'll be fine. Go." Grian said again, "It's not up for debate. I'll be back to hermitcraft as soon as I get my powers back."

"Fine." Mumbo groaned as X, Scar and Impulse walked up to him.

"Protect them, Fallen." Grian said, "I'll be back with you guys momentarily."

As he walked back over to Rains, Grian dismissed Fallen and they walked away and went back home.


	6. His Request

It killed Mumbo to leave Grian in the angel realm with Rains, despite knowing that he was in safe hands. Though some Fallen members were cautious of leaving Grian alone, they knew that it was necessary and now that they were in hermitcraft, Xisuma was doing all he could with his admin powers to uncorrupt chunks.

_< Mumbo> X, how's the uncorruption thing_

_< Xisuma> Not good, it's taking me four hours to uncorrupt one chunk_

_< Tango> It's also getting difficult to block off said corrupted chunks_

_< GTWScar> They're spreading to hermits' bases_

_< Zedaph> We need to get everyone to a safe place_

_< ImpulseSV> I agree, though it's going to be hard because it just seems to be following no specific pattern_

_< xBCrafted> There is literally another corrupted chunk on the edge of the shopping district, kinda near what used to be spawn island_

_< BDoubleO100> So how are we fighting this?_

_< Xisuma> You guys aren't, the angels, demons and I are_

_< Xisuma> I just can't risk everyones' safety_

_< Docm77> And when are we getting Grian back?_

_< Iskall85> Yeah, it's been three days, and all we've been doing is blocking off corrupted chunks!_

_< Etho> Also I swear I just saw an angel with black wings_

_< Xisuma> Where are you_

_< Etho> ... That's a secret_

_< Xisuma> ETHO_

_< Etho> Resistance hq_

_< Xisuma> that tells me nothing_

_< Etho> It's gone, so it doesn't exactly matter anymore_

_< ImpulseSV> Doesn't Zaqiel have black wings?_

_< GTWScar> Yeah, no one knows why though_

_< Xisuma> Guys... Can we focus on the fact that HE'S IN OUR WORLD_

_< Docm77> Don't get your helmet all twisted X_

_< Xisuma> -.-_

_< Xisuma> Whenever everyone is done being a smart alic, meet me at the town hall. _

* * *

Grian and Rains were working hard trying to get his powers back. With Grian basically almost dying they couldn't do much when he collapsed and went into a coughing fit. Grian being out of commission basically, he laid on a nearby bed and breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling in quick succession, the lines across his chest and arm growing deeper since they started.

"Rains, this isn't working." Grian groaned, "I don't _know_ _how_ to even find the core memories that started my entire existence."

"Grian, you are literally the only one of your kind." Rains said, "We can figure out where your powers lie."

"Rains, I get that I'm _literally_ one of a kind, but I can't just _magically_ make my powers reappear." Grian said between coughs, "I'm not any normal angel where you can just throw them into the void and their powers return."

"There's something about you that isn't normal." Rains said looking into Grians' brown eyes, "We'll figure it out."

"When, Rains? _When_?" Grian snarked, "It's been two days, and we've achieved **_nothing_**."

"Do you want my help or not, Grian?" Rains snarked back.

"Of coarse I do Rains, and until I get my powers back I can't return to Hermitcraft." Grian said sitting up, "It's just difficult and frustrating."

As Grian said that though, one of the court angels came through the door panicked.

"Rains, we have a problem." The angel said.

"I'm already currently busy, Haron." Rains said, "What is it?"

"It's Zaqiel." Haron said, "He wants to talk to you and the king."

"Through what?"

"The big screen." Haron replied, turning it on then leaving Grian and Rains to speak with the angel traitor.

  
"Hello, Rains..." Zaqiel chuckled, "Your highness."

"What do you want, Zaqiel?" Grian growled.

"Well, you remember your team, Grian." Zaqiel taunted.

"What did you do to them?" Grian asked his voice growing weaker as he clutched his chest a little.

"Oh, nothing..." Zaqiel said, "Yet. You see, cousin, your friends and your team will soon fall into the corrupted chunks of your world. So I would like to propose a deal."

"There's no way he's striking a deal with you." Rains said putting an arm under Grian for stability.

"I didn't ask you, angel healer." Zaqiel retorted, "I was speaking to the king himself."

"What is it?" Grian said weakly, silently wincing at how his voice sounded.

"Give me your world, and I'll let all your friends be under my will." Zaqiel smirked, "If not, then I'll just kill them all."

"There's no.. way, I'm letting you take Hermitcraft." Grian said, "Where are you?"

"Your world." He smirked, revealing Grians' hobbit hole behind him, "Come find me, and we'll talk."

And with that, the transmission ended and Rains turned to Grian;

"You aren't seriously thinking of fighting him, are you?"

"I don't have a choice." Grian said, "Open the portal."


	7. Home

"We need to find Zaqiel!"

"We need to stop the corruption!"

"We need to fix the corrupted chunks."

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN." Xisuma shouted, "This isn't going to last forever, and I guarantee you Grian will be back shortly."

"Literally." A familiar voice said walking in.

All the hermits turned around and found Grian standing in the middle of the doorframe with his arms crossed, "Where are we on the Zaqiel case?" He asked.

"Grian, do you have your powers back?" Xisuma asked immediately.

"What do you think?" Grian asked, "No, I don't. It would make this entire thing so much easier than I did."

"Then what are you doing here?" Mumbo asked, breaking through the cluster of concerned hermits.

"Helping you guys, obviously." Grian said, "Also Zaqiel said he wanted to.. Talk. In our world."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to face him on your own?"

"Who said I was going alone, Mumbo?" Grian said, "I've taken the king mark, but I have you guys to watch over me."

"GRAINS' A KING?!" One of the hermits shouted.

"We've established this already." Grian groaned, "All we need to do is 'summon' Zaqiel."

"But what about your heart?" Mumbo asked, "You can't do much."

"It's fine. If I need to fight, I will." Grian said, "Here's what I need, Mumbo, Scar take to the skies and search the ground for Zaqiel. Tango, Impulse, Zed find me all the information you can on Zaqiel's betrayal."

"You got it Grian." They said hesitantly and went to do what they needed.

The rest of the remaining hermits all huddled in a corner while Xisuma and Grian were talking.

"Grian, you can't fight with being weak." Xisuma said, "I don't know what we would do if we lost you."

"You won't lose me. Besides, I won't fight unless he throws first." Grian replied, "It's going to definitely be a difficult fight, but we'll figure it out together."

  
A few minutes later into their conversation Mumbo and Scar quickly ran in.

"Grian! We have a problem!" They shouted.

"We have _a lot_ of problems." Grian replied, "You're going to specify."

"Zaqiels' on the edge of the shopping district." Mumbo said.

"Xisuma call the demons down and follow me." Grian said, "Everyone else should stay here unless there is a need to arise that the seven of us need backup."

  
The angels did as told and Grian walked with his team down to the base of the hill where Zaqiel stood.

  
"Your highness." He taunted with a bow. Grian rolled his eyes at the traitor in front of him.

"What do you want, Zaqiel?" He asked, "You're a traitor to both realms."

"I want to be king, but you took that from me."

"You _never_ deserved it." Grian said walking slightly closer, "So what is it you want?"

"You're one of the best warriors in the the entire realm." He taunted, "And you have the guts to talk to me with such.. impertinent words."

Grian growled as he felt himself grow slightly angrier.

"You're a smart angel." Zaqiel continued, "But you aren't smart enough to beat me. You weren't even smart enough to protect your parents."

"Don't speak ill of our fallen." Grian said.

Zaqiel chuckled as he started to walk away, then turned around and tried to hit Grian. He quickly moved out of the way and let himself move back to the rest of his team who came to his aid immediately.

"Prove your worth. Xelqua."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but a chapter well worth.


	8. Truth

Grian flinched at the sound of that name.

"That is _not_ my name." Grian said, "I _abandoned_ that name when I was seven."

"Then why still respond to it?" Zaqiel taunted, "You abandoned it, so why don't you treat it like it is?"

He started circling around Grian;

"Is it because you're _insecure_? Refuse to acknowledge it?" Zaqiel then stopped in front of Grians' face to where he was only a couple inches away, "Or _maybe_ it's because you don't want to be _reminded_ of your dear old mother, Sarene."

"Don't you dare." Grian growled, "You _don't_ want to go there."

"I already have." Zaqiel said, "You see, you being born with the name _Xelqua_ , you were basically the one angel who needed all the help. Being part human doesn't help you in this situation, Xelqua."

"Being human is what makes me, me." Grian growled, "So back off."

"I don't think I will, Xel-"

"Grian. My name is Grian." Grian said, "Be careful how you use that terminology. First and final warning."

"Whatever, your highness." Zaqiel said as Xisuma, Mumbo, and Scar were all stepping next to Grian, "Will you prove your worth? Or are you going to let your _lackeys_ do your bidding?"

"We're a team, we fight together." Xisuma piped up.

  
Zaqiel scoffed before throwing a swing at the team. Mumbo grabbing Grian and moving quickly out of the way. 

"Go!" Grian called, moving out of the way of an incoming projectile, but not quick enough because it grazed his right shoulder, he quickly pulled his other hand to it and winced at the sting of the touch. Then suddenly everyone was on the ground except for him. He looked up and Zaqiel was slowly making his way towards him, Grian took cautious steps back until his left leg slips off the edge of the cliff.

Zaqiel chuckled evily, "I can do this all day, Xelqua. But can you?"

He sent a strong pulse that sent Grian stumbling off the cliff. Grian thought quickly and pulled out his netherite blade and stabbed it in the stone, it soon stopping the quick descent and Zaqiel chuckled as he saw Grian dangle with one hand gripped on the sword and the other at his side. Grian groaned as he looked up, Zaqiel laughing at him as he left Grian to dangle. He could soon hear Fallen fighting Zaqiel and someone shout, "Grab Grian."

With his left arm slowly giving up on him, he swung his right arm up, ignoring the pain as he did so, grabbing the sword handle, then pulling his legs to brace against the stone. Breathing heavily as he pulled one foot up, grabbing the sword and thrusting it back into the stone, looking up his feet slipped off the stone and he yelped.

"GUYS!" He shouted, but all he heard behind was silence as one of the angels came to his aid, grabbing him carefully and bringing him to the top of the cliff again. Sitting on his knees and Mumbo putting his hands on his shoulders, catching his breath he suddenly heard someone shout;

" _ **MURDERER**_." 

Grian looked up and saw Xisuma pinning Zaqiel to the ground.

"Xisuma?" Grian whispered.

Xisuma didn't hear him, "Tell him the truth." Xisuma demanded, Grian cocked an eyebrow and with Mumbos' help stood up and walked over slowly.

He saw Zaqiels' mouth move but Xisuma pulled a blade to his throat;

"So he can _**HEAR**_ you." X growled.

"Alright, alright." Zaqiel choked, "I killed her."

Grian looked at Scar with a confused look, Scar only shrugged, then Zaqiel started speaking again;

" _I_ killed Sarene."

Grian felt something break in him as he took a step back immediately bumping into Mumbo. He felt his heart racing as his breathing got lighter and more sporadic.

"Grian? Are you okay?" Mumbo asked.

"No." Grian said, "I feel like my heart got ripped out, but it's not the first time."

_'He killed my mother..'_

_'The mark'_

_'Save them'_

_'I've not heard those voices since I lost my powers'_ Grian thought, he scrunched his eyebrows together as he thought for a second. He tried summoning his powers and he quickly felt stronger than he had been for the past three days.

  
"You killed my mother, you made me think that her death was on me." Grian said, Xisuma took a quick glance at Grian as he broke from Mumbos' grasp, "Kill him."


	9. The King

"Kill him." Grian said.

"Grian.. Are you okay?" Mumbo asked again, Grian only looked at him with blue eyes.

"No, but this fight is now mine." Grian replied quickly, his powers changing his entire look.

"Hey! We got our Grian back!" Tango shouted, "How though?"

"My powers are mostly one sided." Grian replied, "But if they're gone for long enough it could quite literally kill me. It usually takes something traumatic for me to regain my powers, that's what happened when I first got my powers anyways."

"Grian is an angel that is _all kinds of_ _special_." Zaqiel said, "His powers are linked directly to his heart, it's the source of his strength."

"Shut up, Zaqiel." Grian said, "You don't get to talk. But if he's spoke any bit of truth about me, that's the only thing that's right."

Zaqiel chuckled as he broke free from Xisumas' grasp, gunning straight for Grian. Grian walked a couple steps forward before pulling out a trident and blocked the attack.

"Are you actually going to fight, or are you going to continue playing around?" Grian smirked, "'Cause you don't seem like any form of a challenge."

As the two were fighting, Mumbo, Scar and Xisuma all took steps away from them.

"What are you guys doing?" Tango and the demons asked.

"When Grian gets like that you don't want to get in his way until he's calmed down." Xisuma said.

"Plus he's also the king and we also don't want to get in his way." Scar added.

"Okay fair point." Impulse replied quickly.

  
Grian however was trying to not let the his anger cloud his vision, the want of revenge clouding his head of what was right and what was wrong. Zaqiel kept saying things that were making him even more upset.

"You deserved what happened to you." 

"No I didn't." Grian said, pinning Zaqiel to the ground, "Everything that happened to me, I _didn't_ deserve. I didn't _want_ to have both my parents killed, I didn't _want_ to be treated differently because I literally am different. I'm treated differently because I chose to act differently and stop the cycle of hate."

" _You're a coward_."

"Try saying that to my face when I care." Grian said, and he walked away and to the group of angelic and demonic hermits.

  
"Are you okay?" Mumbo asked one last time. Grian took a breath before answering;

"I'm fine. I'll be okay." 

After he said that though, Zaqiel ran at Grian with a blade in hand, Grian quickly turned around and let the trident he was holding stab the traitorous angel in the chest.

"My powers may be back, but that doesn't mean I'm weak." Grian said, "I'm also not an idiot."

Zaqiel smirked as he said his final words;

"I bow to your strength, your highness."

He was gone. Zaqiels' soul drifting into the atmosphere and Grian letting the trident disappear as he let his breathing settle. Grian let his arm heal, letting the wound close and scar over. 

Grian sighed before speaking again, 

"Let's head back to the hall. The corrupted chucks should reset themselves now that Zaqiel is gone for good."

"Are you sure?" Scar asked, "We all said that we've never dealt with any of this before."

"Yeah, I'm sure, because I literally just saw a chunk uncorrupt itself without X's help." Grian replied with a smile, Grian motioned the two teams to follow him, and they all walked up to the hall.

Entering the hall, Etho broke through the crowd.

"You look different." He said, "What happened?"

"I got my powers back. Simple as that." Grian replied, Xisuma moved up to get the hermits attention;

"Guys, the corrupted chunks should uncorrupt themselves soon, little by little."

" _Poco a poco._ " Etho chuckled.

"I'm sorry was that Italian?" xB chimed in.

"It was." Grian chuckled, "We can all go back to our normal activities. I however, have some unfinished business in the angel realm."


	10. A Happily Ever After

"So since we're all able to go back to our normal activities.." Etho stated, "Why are you going back to the angels realm?"

"Unfinished business." Grian said turning to Mumbo and the rest of the angels, "Come with me."

"Yeah alright." They said, following Grian out, him lighting a portal open as he did so.

* * *

  
Walking into the palace, Rains was first to meet him.

"Grian."

"Rains."

"As king, you-"

"Need to be able to do a lot of things. I know." Grian replied as Scar and X walked beside Rains.

"I was gonna say find your other half to help you rule."

  
Grian smirked as he thought of what to do, Xisuma and Scar started lauging;

"Grian, no." Xisuma chuckled.

"Hey, Mumbo?"

"Yeah?" Mumbo replied.

"Grian, don't you dare." Scar said.

Grian started chuckled as he tilted his head towards Mumbo,

"Be my queen?"


End file.
